


Say Something

by crownedalien



Series: Love Square AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU by mexicantrashcan on tumblr, Angst, Love Square AU, M/M, Major Death is a Mentioned Mysterion Death, No Fluff, no happy ending, not really one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedalien/pseuds/crownedalien
Summary: Butters can’t stand Kenny ignoring him, he doesn’t even know what he did wrong! But, against his better judgement, he has a way to find out.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this post: https://mexicantrashcan.tumblr.com/post/170563033359/hello-everybody-im-back-on-my-bullshit 
> 
> For this AU: https://mexicantrashcan.tumblr.com/post/170176869109/lets-consider-love-square
> 
> By this blog: https://mexicantrashcan.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I also reference this post: https://mexicantrashcan.tumblr.com/post/170328558854/what-would-happen-if-the-professor-chaos-wanted
> 
> I did add a couple of things of what I thought might’ve happen, and I might write more for this AU once we get more info on it (I had to send in an ask to make sure my info was right stdfixdi) But I love this AU a whole lot so you should all check it out!! 
> 
> Oh, I also added that Chaos has electricity powers even though she never said if Butters had those powers or not (I might edit it if she does say that he doesn’t have powers). Oh and I gave him his lair too. And I made him a cheerleader.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Butters knew he would already feel ashamed for doing what he was about to do. Butters tried constantly to keep his lives as Butters Scotch, a straight-a student with a hopeful heart, and Professor Chaos, someone who just wanted to be mad, as separate as possible. He knows he wouldn’t be able to deal with it when his two lives become one. He wouldn’t know what to act or what to think.

But desperate times calls for desperate actions, Kenny has been ignoring him for two whole weeks now. No walking to school together, no lunch sharing, no him waiting for him after cheer practice, no nothing. Butters tried to think of any action, any comment, any… anything! That he did to have Kenny act like this. But came up with nothing.

And without Kenny, well, Butters didn’t have anyone. Sure, he had the cheer squad and some other friends but without Kenny’s jokes, his touches, his wonderful hidden smile… Butters just felt that there’s was something missing.

This, of course, lead to Professor Chaos coming out more and more, doing more desperate acts. Trying to get his mind off of his loneliness and the fact that when he would crawl back through his window, his phone wouldn’t have any texts wishing him a good night.

Mysterion would always be there, that bastard. But that was fine, Butters aggressions easily were filtered into every punch and kick he would throw. He could feel aggravation in Mysterion as well, using more makeup than usual to hide his black and blueness every morning.

But, for about two or three months, Professor Chaos and Kenny have had conversations. Although Kenny was hesitant and a bit dismissive at first, they found themselves enjoying each other’s company. Kenny was always such a nice person, even to someone like Professor Chaos; Butters always admired that from him and wished he could be the same way.

When Butters just wanted to fix whatever the heck he did, he knew that Kenny was gonna be very stubborn. But he thought that maybe if he could find out what he did as Professor Chaos. Then he could apologize and things can go back to normal.

Butters had pasted City Wok earlier that day and saw through the windows that Kenny was working. It took all he had to not go in there and try to talk to Kenny himself. But he took a deep breath or two as a time to look at him. His always messy but mesmerizing blond hair and if he looked hard enough he could see his dark blue eyes that were deep like the depths of the oceans that haven’t been discovered yet.

Butters then quickly kept walking, and knew that tonight would be his chance. Kenny working at City Wok on a Sunday meant it was going to be a long shift and that he wouldn’t leave until midnight at the latest. They used to text each other all day on those days. Kenny, bored because no one would be coming in, and yet still have to be there so he can get the money for college. And Butters providing the distractions of funny memes (that he didn’t really understand but he knew Kenny loved them), talking about school, about what the priest talked about, about the future. Anything. And if he was lucky, he would even visit Kenny, where Mr. Kim didn’t really care as long as the costumer was happy and paying while he and Kenny just joked around the whole time. Butters missed those. He missed Kenny. He had to do this.

Butters waited till his parents fell asleep and quickly went his window and left to his lair. Where his costume was. He couldn’t risk his parents snea— cleaning his room and finding it. Butters quickly got to the parking garage and before he knew it, Professor Chaos was waiting for Kenny to leave City Wak on top of the roof of the building across the street.

Professor Chaos didn’t have any digital electronics on him to let him know how long he had been waiting. But if he had to guess, it was about an hour and a half, maybe two. Before the familiar blond walked out of the darkened restaurant. 

Not wanting anyone to see him, Professor Chaos trailed across building-to-building until he found that they came close to an alleyway. Professor Chaos quickly sped past Kenny and tried to climb down as fast, but as safely as possible. 

Luckily, by the time Chaos got down, Kenny was starting to pass the alley and Choas took his chance and quickly grabbed Kenny’s arm and dragged him into the alley.

Must’ve caught him off by surprise, Chaos guessed, as dragging him in took little to no effort. It wasn’t till Kenny actually saw him that he gave him a look that much looked like the one he gave when they first encountered each other. But he seemed meaner and worse than Choas remembered and felt a part of him sink at those hurtful eyes.

“Get your hands off me.” Kenny said, Chaos didn’t even realize that he still had a strong hold on him. Chaos quickly let go at his request.

“Hello Kenny, it’s been awhile.” Chaos said as casually as he could. But being this close to him for the first time in weeks did something to his heart that… that he had to ignore. This isn’t the time for that.

Kenny just kept glaring at him, so Chaos kept going, “It’s been like a month, and I don’t know. Tonight, I saw you and you looked… distressed. Is something wrong? Anything you wanna talk about?” Of course, Chaos did plan on talking to him tonight but he did see that Kenny was distracted and looked stressed. Kenny is never taken off-guard. He should’ve been able to not be taken back there.

Kenny didn’t say anything but instead turned and started walking out of the alley. Which… what? He didn’t even answer his questions!

“Hey!” Chaos called and reached up to grab his shoulder when he felt a hard grip on his hand, and now Kenny was staring down at him with a dark fire that burned that started directly into the soul and for a second, Butters was scared. And suddenly the hand loosened and Chaos blinked and quickly composed himself and stared back at Kenny.

Kenny’s stare was not as intense as before, it had happened so fast that Chaos thought that maybe he made it up. Kenny spoke again his voice slightly clipped, “I said. Don’t touch me.”

Chaos pulled his hand away immediately and lifted them up in surrender, “Yes. Okay. No touching. I’m sorry.” Chaos said, his hand stung and probably is bruised. “But still, tell me what wrong?” He asked.

Kenny was silent for a few seconds, and Chaos was scared that he was going to leave again and tried to already come up with something that he could do so he wouldn’t get away. Until he voiced out, “Why?”

Chaos blinked, “Why?” He asked back.

“Why are you asking?” Kenny asked.

A blush fluttered onto Chaos’ cheeks, “Well I, I care about you. We’ve been-“

“How can you remotely care?” He asked bitterly.

Chaos panicked, “Because we are friends!” He blurted. 

It was silent for a few seconds, but it felt like minutes until Kenny laughed in such a cruel way that he had never heard before.

“No, we’re not.” Kenny said, and Chaos felt a part of him crack. But as Kenny was about to leave again, but Chaos quickly ran to block his path. His fist clenched and he felt sparks flying off and tears starting to form.

“I’ve told you things, things I haven’t told anyone! I’m just trying to be there for you as you were there for me! Okay?” Chaos cried, he could feel himself shifting parts slipping adding and taking away from his words, making him emotional.

“What the actual fuck?” Kenny cried out angrily, “Stop trying to act like a good person!! You’re the fucking villain! You are a murderer! Get away from me!” 

Chaos immediately went the defensive route, “I’ve done a lot of bad things!” He admitted, “but I have never killed a person! You can’t make things up!!” Chaos argued.

“What?!” Kenny gasped, “you have killed Mysterion thousands of times, don’t lie!”

“His goddamn power is being IMMORTAL!” Chaos yelled, “He can’t-“

Suddenly. “Wait.” He said, pausing. Thinking about those words. He felt his hands relax slightly but still felt the tears softly gathering in his eyes. How…

“How did you know that?” Chaos instantly voiced his thought. He saw Kenny freeze, he felt the world freeze.

No one was supposed… no one else knew about Mysterion’s powers. It was impossible, he and Mysterion both knew it. Chaos remembers so clearly the first time he had killed Mysterion, which was actually an accident. He remembers seeing his body at the bottom of the cliff, dead. He remembers how he finally admitted that he lost it, he was actually a murderer, a horrible person. There was no going back for him. The countless days of no sleep and already so scared of the person he had become. But suddenly, he was there. And no one remembered that he was ever gone.

How could Kenny know this? Know Mysterion’s power, know that he has killed Mysterion multiple times? There was no way he could unless he…

Chaos stared at Kenny, trying to read him. Open his thoughts. Really find something that denies the fact that he is, or could be… 

Kenny started to stumble his wording and for once it was like he could recognize him without his anger. But that anger, the grip and the bruise on his hand. There was nothing, yet there was. No, he had to convince himself, it can’t be… Kenny.

Mysterion.

Butters felt himself shattered, tears started to flood his face. He didn’t want to think, or hear, or see it. Butters took a couple steps back, Kenny looking up in surprise. Butters had one last look at those deep ocean eyes that were now way too familiar, in more ways than one.

“Le-“

Butters turn and ran as far as he could. He could hear footsteps behind him, felt someone try and grab his cape but before they could grasp it, Butters shredded his cape off without a second thought, quickly gaining speed without the weight of his cape holding him down. Quickly jumping and climbing up the nearest building and even though he couldn’t he anyone running after him anymore. He kept going, faster and faster, tears flowing out without fail until he reached the parking garage. He quickly grabbed the remote that opened the door and opened it wide enough so he could slide under and quickly close the door. His back then hitting the back of the door as he breathed deeply in exhaustion. He still couldn’t hear anything over than his breathing and his heart… 

Butters couldn’t hold it, he screamed as electricity flew off of him, hitting many different places of the lair, probably creating a mess. But Butters didn’t care, as he closed in on himself as he sobbed loudly into his arms. His cries echoing off the walls, taunting him.

Butters didn’t want to know, Chaos didn’t want to think. He didn’t want any of this. But there was no denying it, no matter what. 

Things will never be the way they were.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering what I might think might happen next, (because at this time we only know till the line of “how did you know?”) I think that Butters would not come out of his lair. not come home, not come to school, people start to get v v worried and kenny is v v conflicted. Kenny goes out as Mysterion to find Butters and he does as he leaves to find food and they argue and it’s very very sad.


End file.
